halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sangheili
For posts before the 8th of August, 2009, see here. Getting rid of the clutter?I'm not surprised with a species that's so great people wanna talk about everything Sangheili--Sangheili wunna be 05:01, 9 August 2009 (UTC) sang hei li... li sang hei... "weird" in korean.. lawl? Halo Wars Cinematics Most people say that the Elites in Halo Wars' cutscenes are flawed due to excessive stylization; just listen to reason. While it seems that almost everyone belives the blue Elites that assault Red Team on the Apex are Honor Guards, I'd like to point a few things out. #They are seen decloaking; of course, Honor Guards can use Active Camo. #They wear light blue armor, as do Combat Evolved-era Stealth Elites. Minor armor is a deeper shade of blue. #They don't have shields, just like Combat Evolved-era Stealth Elites. #Who says you have to be an Honor Guard to wield one of those staves? They aren't the ceremonial kind used on High Charity. There's more: As seen in Halo Wars: Genesis, Ripa 'Moramee's personal troops all wear crimson armor, ostensibly making them Majors. The soldiers of the enemy clan are bedecked in gold armor; apparently, these are the clans' colors, rather than Major/Zealot colors - it is a clan-to-clan fight on a Sangheili world, after all. Why, then, would the red-clad Honor Guards seem to be assigned to him, rather than Regret, as they return to the Apex after escorting the Hierarch to his ship? What's more, why don't they put Ripa down when he draws a weapon next to Regret, which is supposed to warrant immediate termination? Maybe it's because they knew he was not a threat to the Prophet; however, they might have been some of 'Moramee's own troops. As for the more normal Elites seen in the cutscenes: the ones seen in the Relic are Spec-ops Elites, not Stealth Elites, while the the blue ones in the intro are minors, and the one who stabs the marine is either a Stealth or Spec-ops. Hopefully, this will be a topic of legitimate discussion, as it could really improve the Halo Wars sections of a few articles. --"A government strong enough to give you everything you want...is strong enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 22:06, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Is it me or is the people that can spell Sangheili without looking it up seem to know more about the halo series than people who cant spell Sangheili??--Sangheili wunna be 11:47, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Image I recently edited the page to include information on the Elites "roaring" animation in Halo 2 and 3, and I would like to add an image of such (from Halo 3) to the page.... but I am a noob in such matters and figured it might be better for somebody else to do so. Would anybody be willing to do this (I have the image on my computer already)? :I don't have the time right now, but tomorrow I can guide you through the process. In the meantime, head to for help on uploading images and adding them to articles, and use for the actual uploading stuff. When uploading an image, the description can and should use wiki-formatting ( , etc.) to describe what's in the page. If you could head to my profile and post a link to this talk page (Talk:Sangheili#Image) as a comment, that'd be helpful as a reminder. DavidJCobb 02:02, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Here is the image in question: Is there something wrong with it, should I find a different one? (I have several). It got deleted as soon as I put it on the page. - Metalingus627